Alex Swan
Alexandra "Alex" Renee Lahote (née Swan), is the daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, she is the twin sister to Quinn Swan and the younger sister to Bella Swan. She is the auntie to Renesmee Cullen, Journey Cullen, Rodney Cullen and the Sister-in-law of Edward Cullen. She is the member of the Uley Pack after she found out her blood line along with Quinn and she was letter imprinted on by Paul Lahote Biographical information Early life Alexandra Renee Swan, was born to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer on December 25, 1990 and she is the younger sister of Bella Swan and the twin sister of Charlie Swan Jr (Quinn Swan). Alex and her twin brother Quinn moves in with the father Charlie and their older sister Bella. She was named after Charlie's older sister, Alexandra Swan who died from cancer at the age of 14 years old. She is first introduced to Embry, Jacob and Jacob's father Billy as they come to see Charlie, Bella, her and Quinn, as she and Embry later on start dating around twilight, but brake up after Embry stated to hang around with Sam, Jared and Paul, before her twin brother started to phase and he chose to hang around with Sam and the others, as she then starts dating Jacob Black, she is then dumped by Jacob after he phased. She along with Bella visit Jacob at his home as she and Bella then see Sam along with Embry, Quinn, Jared and Paul. Twilight Alex Swan comes to live with Charlie along with her brother and sister, she was at first not happy to be living in the same house as her older sister Bella but she was happy that her brother was here and seeing the dad and living with him, she went to the same school as Bella. she met her old best friend Sophie Lahote and she met Jacob Black along with his father coming over to give Bella his truck, Alex met some of Bella's friends Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory. She met Jacob again along with his friends Sam Uley and Embry Call while she was with her sister's friends before Quinn and Sophie came, she became very found of Embry and became his girlfriend as he was walking along the beach with her as Bella was talking with Sam and Jacob. New Moon In New Moon her relationship with Embry ended after he stopped talking to her and dumped her after he left her, when she was back home after Embry finished they relationship she found Quinn missing a lot all the time and Bella sulking after Edward left with his family. As she was at home Jacob came over to hang with them, she and Jacob then got along with each other and began dating him before he did he same as Embry she then got fed up and went to his house with Bella why he did not call Bella. She is later out side with Bella seeing Embry and her twin brother Quinn along with Sam, Jared, Justus Powell and Paul, she is seen Bella slap Paul's check and phased into his wolf but he is stopped by Quinn Swan and Jacob Black. She is taken to Sam's and Sophie's place and she is greeted by Sophie, Alisha Pinto, Rudy Wolf and Sophie's and Paul's father Trion Lahote. She is on the beach with her brother and his best friend Paul telling her about the legends and myths by telling her they are really, saying they are Shape-Shifters and not Werewolves but they does phase under a full moon as well but not all the time. She is then going to the Lahote's house to see Sophie but Paul is there along with his father Trion Lahote and step-mother Janet Lahote but Paul does not look at because of Bella slapping his face and not liking the Swan's because of Bella going out with the cold one who is Edward Cullen, but he is still best friends with Quinn. Eclipse At the Swan's house she is not happy that Bella has brought Edward and his family back after saying to bella they will leave again and not come back, but she then told be Alice, Rosalie and Jasper that they are staying but Alex is not happy and runs of into the woods where she encounters Paul's wolf and Quinn's wolf forms. As she is at school Embry comes over to her school he then ask her to come to the bonfire which she accepts from him and he takes her they and she see's Bella along with Jacob, Sam, Jared, Sophie, Quil, Seth, Leah, Sabian, David, Quentin, Brady, Colin and Paul. At the bonfire, she is talking with her two best friends, Sophie and Kim she is then asked by Sam to go and look for Paul who has ran of somewhere. She then finds him on the beach by himself, she then went over to him when she first met him at age four when she was friends with Sophie and became his other best friend as well as Sophie and Kim, she then approached him but he did not look at her but she was about go over to him he then turned around to face her and then they both looked at each other not knowing what just happened but he then was about to tell her when Sam call's them over. After the bonfire and the story by billy she then see's Sam going over to Paul not knowing what Sam said to him but she then turned over to see Embry not happy with Paul he then phase and bout to attack him but is stopped by Sam and Billy that Paul has no control over it he says to Paul to go and tell Alex. Alex and Paul are in the woods going to the Silverthread Falls she then is later told about the imprinting, she then asks who has imprinted on, Paul then tells her, Sam imprinted on his sister Sophie, Jared imprinted on his cousin Kim who he sat next to at school, Quil imprinted on Emily's niece Claire, Quinn imprinted on Nikki Stanley, Sabian imprinted Krystal Brown, and he has imprinted on her. Breaking Dawn Alex along with her brother do not go to the wedding because of they secret along with not liking the Cullen's Alex is present at the beach along with her imprint and her friends, she is then on the hills with Quinn after hearing Jacob's howl to let them now about what Bella has done, she is then watching Jacob who has left the pack to protect her sister she is cross that Jacob chose to protect what is growing inside of Bella. At the Cullen's house she is with Quinn and the two New members of the Uley Pack Ruben Scott and Paul's brother Sabian wanting for Sam's orders and she is then in the air pinning Alice to the ground before being attacked by Rodmin who is the new member of the black pack and is then saved by Paul before going after Rosalie who came out to fight them but got kicked into the jaw by Emmett Cullen and then is with pack to be stopped by Jacob and telling them that Oliver had imprinted on Renesmee Cullen and she then follows Sam and the other away from the Cullen's. At the battle along with new members of the Uley pack and the black pack in Alice's vision of the battle, she is attaching the guards, she is then looking at Paul's dead body and goes after the guard who killed him. She is then accidentally killed by Alice and Rosalie, but the battle doesn't commence and leaves with the pack and going of with Paul. The Short Life of Alex Swan and Paul Lahote After the Volturi leave the Wolf Packs, The Cullen's and everyone else Alex and Paul make their way over to wards a wooded cabin that is in the woods, they both unphased as Embry starts to follow them again with out two knowing as Embry is stopped by Jacob's Pack and Sam's Pack telling him to leave them as he is then following Jacob who are going towards the Cullen's, as Angela has come to visit Dark Moon In Dark Moon she is along with Paul on the Beach as he had just come back from patrolling the woods with Sam Uley and Marion Cameron, as they begin talking of the wedding as she was not wanting the Cullen's or Alice help as Paul then agreed with it as he told Jacob that Alex has never felt comfortable around the Cullen's still after what Rosa did to her in eclipse. She along Breaking Dawn Part III Category:Swan family Category:Black line Category:Forge line Category:Uley line Category:Females Category:Shape-shifters